User blog:PopcornSenpai/TOBAS- Pilot
The Tales of Bre, Alea, and Sarah: Episode one~ Pilot Bre: (Bre is sitting in her living room, watching an old black and white mobster movie.) (A loud knock comes from behind Bre's front door.) Bre: (Bre quickly turns off the T.V.) Comin' (Bre runs to the door.) Hiyo! (Two of Bre old friends are at the door) Sarah: Hi Breana. It's us, Sarah and Alethakit. Alea: We won free plane tickets so we can hang out. Bre: (Bre just stands there before smiling and hugging both of the girls) I missed you two... Sarah: ............physical.....contact.......nnnnnnnnggggg......... Bre: (Bre opens the door for the two as to invite them inside her home. ) Alea: So what's the new city like? Bre: Hmm...well over the past couple of months I've gotten a job in martial arts, became the Dojo Master's apprentice, made friends with the three weirdos across the street, and developed a crush on some dorky bellhop...so...eh, it's okay. Sarah: Oh. I thought you would have done something more interesting... Bre: ......thank you so much for the support... Sarah: I was joking. Wasn't it obvious? Bre & Alea: ....Of course it was..... Sarah: You two are terrible liars. Bre: Well, while you two are visiting, we should make the most of it! Alea: That sounds great! Sarah: Agreed. Bre: Then it's settled! We should make a list of everything we want to do! (Timeskip two hours later.) Bre: Okay, so we just wasted two hours of our time making this list, but we finally did it. Sarah: First we do what I want to do. Bubblegum chewing contest. Alea: I'm so gonna win!!! Bre: Suuuure you will. (Bre rolls her eyes) Sarah: We'll see...(Sarah opens up her backpack filled with nothing but gum balls) Here are the rules. Chew as much gum as you can in three hours. We all will have a specific color. When the gum runs out of flavor, put it on the wall. Whoever has most of their color on the wall at the end wins. Blue is mine! Pick your colors! Alea: Pink! Pink is mine! Bre: Purple! Sarah: Three...two... (They all grab a colored gum ball each) Sarah: GO! (All three of them start quickly chewing on gum for about two hours now. They all eventually start getting sleepy) Bre: (Bre slowly closes her eyes while chewing a piece of gum and her body leans back onto the gum-covered wall. The other two fall asleep as well) (The next morning, Bre is the first to wake up) Bre: Ugh...last night was cra--- AH! G-GUYS! I--I'M STUCK! (Bre struggles in the wall covered in gum) Sarah: (Sarah wakes up at the sudden sound of Breana screaming) Hm...perhaps falling asleep on the gum wall was not a good idea. Alea: Sarah! She didn't mean to! Sarah: Oh...Breana...be more careful next time. Bre: Yeah...got it.... Alea: Come on! We have to help her! Bre: Hey! I'm a red belt! I can do it myself! (Bre starts trying to punch and kick the gum off of her, however it just makes her more stuck) Uhhhh...............please help me.... Sarah: (Sarah cracks her knuckles. She grabs Breana's shoulders and rips her off of the wall before dropping her on the ground) Bre: (Bre back and hair is covered in pastel colored gum) This is gross...but cool. Alea: Oooh! You smell like bubblegum! Sarah: And you're covered in saliva....(Sarah picks Bre up, puts her in the bathroom, and locks her in.) We have a plane to catch. You should clean up. Alea: But, we'll do more stuff next time we meet again. Bre: Oh....well..see you guys in the next video chat. (It takes her hours, but she eventually cleans all the gum off of her hair, cloths and body. Bre then hears weird noises outside. She walkes out of the bathroom and into the living room) Sarah and Alea: SURPR-I-I-I-SE!!! * Both girls are holding their arms up behind the table! The table has a large cake on it that says "Yay! We're staying"* Bre: (Bre's eyes widen) B-but your plane!? Sarah: You dunce, we're throwing a house warming party for ourselves. We're staying with you. Bre: You do realize OTHER people are supposed to throw a house warming party for you, right? Sarah:...We don't have friends! Bre: Oh...yeah...Wait! Did you just say that you're moving into my house without my permission?! Alea: Do we have your permission? Bre: YES! The end! See ya next time! Category:Blog posts